


That’s On Me, Kid

by honeybeau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeau/pseuds/honeybeau
Summary: This is Post Infinity War and Endgame. If you have not seen either of those movies, I’d advise you to watch them.Peter decides to do the final snap and is in intensive care for it.Ensue panicking Tony, sad Avengers, and Morgan Stark being a cutie.(Sorry for the awful summary)





	That’s On Me, Kid

 

_Three weeks._  
Three weeks without a single bit of movement.  
Three weeks without a single word coming out of his mouth.  
No quips, no rants about movies, not a word.  
The only sound there is is the steady beep from the monitor.  
He is ghastly pale, chest slowly rising and falling.  
Tony hates every moment of this.

_If I were there for him, he wouldn’t be like this. If it had just been me, he wouldn’t be like this._

“Daddy?” Morgan walks into the medical room with her mother in hand, Happy following.  
“Hey, Tony. Morgan wanted to see you again. Have you eaten?”  
“Is Spiderman gonna be okay? He’s been sleeping for a long time now, daddy. Is he having a nice, long dream?” Tony reaches for his daughter and sits her on his lap.  
“Yeah, Spiderman’s gonna be okay. And I’ve eaten a bit.” The last statement was a lie but to Tony, the first statement sounds like one too.  
“What happened, daddy?”  
“Well,” Tony begins and Pepper rubs his back as he chokes back a sob, “your daddy and his friends had to fight some bad guys. Spiderman helped us and got hurt while protecting us; while protecting me. And now he’s here. On this bed, not doing the things he should be like homework, spending time with his friends, watching movies, eating pizza with us… just being a kid. He should be at home, eating ice cream with his aunt. He should be…” Tony breaks down in a sob and Morgan immediately goes to hug her father with Pepper.  
“Oh, Tony… honey, look at me.”  
“Daddy, it’s gonna be okay!”  
“He hasn’t moved, he hasn’t shown a sign of being conscious. Pepper, I’m scared. He’s just a kid and he had to sacrifice himself.”  
“So, he’s not going to be okay?”  
“I hope he is, baby-girl.”  
“Tony, do you know where he gets that from? From you and-” Happy begins but is interrupted  
“If this is where it gets him, I don’t want him to be like me. I told him that if he goes on a mission and he dies, it’s on me. I don’t want this on my conscience and I don’t want to go a day without him. Happy, he may die! How do I tell that to his aunt? How do I tell his friends? How-”  
“He’s not going to die, Tony. You know why? Because, like you, he is strong. He is a fighter. He is resilient and while it will take time for him to heal, he’ll be alright. Okay??” Tony’s sobs die down and Pepper kisses his forehead.  
“Daddy, let’s get food. You look sleepy, too.”  
“Sweetie, I can’t leave him.”  
“Tony, your daughter’s right. Let’s take a step out.” Tony sighs and listens to the trio, as they are likely right.

After eating and going on a brief walk, they wind up back in the room where, to their surprise, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Rhodey, Stephen, and Clint are. They are looking at the teen with sad eyes.  
“He’s a fighter, Tones.” Rhodey pats his back and smiles at him sadly.  
“Yeah, I know.” He smiles back and walks to the bed. He rubs Peter’s pale, cold cheek.  
“He looks so… dead.” Tony sighs, trying to hold back a cry.  
“Has May stopped by?”  
“Yes, she did briefly but had to go back to work. She is distraught but held herself together, surprisingly.” Steve says.  
“God, I hate this so much. I don’t know what to do.” Tony mumbles and gives the teen another look before hugging him, crying.  
“Please, wake up, Pete. I need you to. C’mon, sweet boy. Wake up. Wake up, please!” Tony looks as though he is pleading to a corpse, with how cadaverous he looks.  
“Tony, get some rest. I know that you want to be with him, but-” Bruce says but is quickly interrupted by a broken Tony.  
“I can’t, _he’s my kid_. I need to be here for him.”  
“He’d want to see you well. Tony, go home.” Natasha says, urging the man.  
“I can’t leave him. Please, let me stay.”  
“Daddy, let it go.” They all look at the girl and Tony sighs.  
“Daddy, let’s go home. Spiderman doesn’t want to see you sleepy. Daddy, _come on_.”  
“Tony.” Pepper says in agreement with their daughter.  
“Tell me if anything happens. I’ll see you guys later.”  
“Of course, Tones.” Steve gives him a hug and the rest of them wave him goodbye.

 

Nothing happens for a month.

 

“Mr. Stark, I-I don’t want it to come down to this, but I think w-we have to…” May breaks down in a cry.  
“May, don’t say it.”  
“We have to take him off life support. He hasn’t moved or awakened.”  
“But there are signs he is conscious. He’s still there.”  
“Tony, I can’t afford this anymore. I can’t. Mentally, physically, and more importantly, financially. Our insurance no longer wants to cover for him. Tony, I can’t. I don’t want my baby to go but I have no other choice.”  
“I’ll pay. May, just let me have him here.” The rest of the Avengers look at the teen laying on the bed. He hasn’t moved in almost 2 months.  
“Tony, I don’t want that for you.”  
“And I don’t want him dead. Call me selfish but that kid is everything to me. If it were, God forbid, my Morgan, I’d want the same. He’s like a son to me, May.” Tony walks to the bed and runs his fingers through Peter’s hair, eyes watching him.  
“I know. I know how that feels. The last thing I want is my baby dead. His parents, Ben, I can’t lose anyone else. Thank you, Tony for everything.” May gives him a hug and then goes to the bed to kiss Peter.  
“I love you, baby. I have to go to work. Tell me if anything happens.”

3 weeks more and not a thing happens.

“M.J. and Ned came by, bud. They said they miss you and brought you some cards.” May says to Peter while the others stand watching.  
“M-Mr. Harrington says he misses you as well.” May continues and then sighs. Tony walks over and grasps the boy’s hand.  
“Kid, please wake up.” Tony looks much better compared to other days, though sadness is evident in his eyes.  
“Mr. Stark, Mrs. Parker, and all who are in here. I’m Dr. Penn and I just wanted to inform you that it may be time for you to consider preparing him.”  
“Ma’am, what do you mean?” Natasha asks, worry and anger visible.  
“It seems as though he is not going to wake up.” At that, May breaks down and Pepper goes to hug her. Tony’s mouth is agape.  
“No, he will wake up, trust me. I believe he will. He will!!”  
“Sir, I understand that this is distressful news but-”  
“But nothing! He will wake up!”  
“Tony, maybe she’s right.”  
“No, he will not die!”  
“Tony, please-”  
“No, Steve! He will be okay!”  
“Tony, my baby needs to rest.”  
“May, no.”  
“Tony.” Rhodey, part of his sanity, states and Tony stops. He looks back at the boy and cries. He finally lets up and gives the boy a kiss to the forehead.  
“I love you and I’m gonna miss you, Underoos.” He says, crying. The rest of the ones in the room cry at their loss. Everyone gives him a hug and Tony holds onto his hand.  
“We’ll get ready to-” Tony feels a twitch.  
“Wait. Kid, can you hear me?” Peter says nothing.  
“I swear, I felt him-” Peter grunts.  
“Yeah, that’s right, baby. C’mon.”  
“Mmm…”  
“You’ve got it!” The rest of them huddle and May stands next to Tony.  
“M’s’r St’rk?”  
“Yeah, I’m here baby boy.”  
“Aun’ May?”  
“I’m here, honey.”  
“Th’nos?” Peter opens his eyes as widely as he can.  
“He’s gone, sweetheart.” Steve says, tears in his eyes. At this statement, Peter closes his eyes.  
“Pete? Are you okay?” Bruce asks, scared of what may happen.  
“Hurts…”  
“What does?”  
“Ev’ryth’ng. Dad?” Everyone freezes and May looks at Tony, nodding.  
“Yes, son?”  
“I’m g’nna go.”  
“Home? You haven’t been discharged yet, silly.”  
“T’ mom, dad, Uncle Ben…” Everyone freezes at the teen’s words.  
“Peter-”  
“I-I larb you all.” Peter looks into the ceiling and there is a deafening, never-ending beep in the room.  
“No, no. Pete, this isn’t- no. Peter! Underoos, baby boy!” May cries into Peter’s chest and Tony cries into Pepper; Pepper cries into her husband. Everyone in the room is sobbing, including Natasha, who loved the quirky teen with all her heart.  
“We love you too, kid.”

 

“Hello, everyone. We are gathered to celebrate the life of Peter Benjamin Parker. A kid who gave his all in everything, loved with all his heart, and had a brain to rival even the most well known geniuses.” Tony starts, looking at the audience. His classmates and friends are there, May is on the front row next to Pepper and Morgan. Everyone is saddened at the loss.  
“Peter wouldn’t want to see you all like this. He’d tell us to carry on and make some sort of pop-culturpe reference.” People laugh at the statement.  
“You know, I love this kid. With all my heart I do, like his is my own. He was selfless, caring, and just an amazing kid; the amazing Spider Man. Now, we lay him to rest but not his legacy. I love you, Pete. See you another day.” The Avengers each grab a side from the casket and put him into the ground, along with his suit. He sighs and smiles at the sky, nodding. He can’t see the teen but he can feel his spirit.

 

_See you again, Mr. Stark. I larb you, too._

Thank you for reading this!!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, originally I was going to have a happy ending but my brain said no. If anyone wants something happier (given that anyone actually reads this) I can provide. I also may take requests, primarily when I get out of school in 2 weeks before I go to college lol.


End file.
